What It's Like, and Love the One You're With
by Trynia Merin
Summary: When Sakura shares a kiss between Naruto one afternoon, how does it change their life during their next mission? Is friendship enough, or can it lead to something more blossoming? Now with sequel included, Love the One You're With.
1. What It's Like

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura or Naruto, or Sasuke, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who created them. Naruto Shippuden is licensed by Shonen Jump and Viz. This fanfiction is written out of love of the anime and manga.

* * *

Succumbing to the cool shade under the tree, Naruto propped his back up against it. He let out a huge yawn announcing to the world that he was tired. It was rare seeing the hyperactive blonde-haired person worn out, but worth it to the other person sitting near him under the tree.

"Where do you get all that energy?" mumbled the pink haired kunoichi, pulling off her gloves. "It's a bottomless pit just like your stomach."

"Aww Sakura chan, gimmie a break," he grumbled, glancing sideways at her. "We've known each other forever and you're still asking me that?"

If he glimpsed out of the corner of his eye at that moment he barely missed Sakura hiding a giggle behind her hand before she turned on that green-eyed death ray stare. Something she must have perfected and borrowed from Ino.

"Aww now what Sakura chan? I didn't even SAY anything this time!" Naruto stammered, sitting bold upright, eyes white.

"Never mind," she murmured, softening her stare. "It was just that I was wondering something since you mentioned how long we've known each other."

Relaxing, Naruto gave her a nervous but thankful grin. "Oh yeah… what's that Sakura chan?"

Her green eyes may not be glaring angrily but that probing look in them caused Naruto's heart to skip beats. Why did this pink haired girl have such a polarizing effect on him? One moment she wanted to flatten him, the next she was worried sick. Still prone to fits of losing her temper he was used to her behavior but it still shook him up. Yet he would not have her any other way. It was Sakura. A constant like Jiraya being the Pervy Sage, or Shikamaru being lazy.

Blue eyes blinked a bit at her inquisitive gaze. She leaned closer, arms crossed over her chest but Naruto fought the urge to back away. He still did a slight bit, mumbled, "Eh? You ok Sakura chan. Something on my face?"

"I was wondering what it was like back then…" she trailed off, uncrossing her arms and softening her gaze.

"Sakura chan, you said you wanted to know something. But I'm not getting what you're getting at," Naruto reminded her, backing away even more because he expected a fist punching into his jaw or those green eyes to spark like a paper bomb tied to a kunai.

"When… you kissed Sasuke… what was it like?" Sakura asked, breaking another silence.

Cold water seemed to splash down on Naruto, breaking the trance and confusing him even more. Leaping to his feet with a newfound burst of energy the blonde-haired person yelped, "WHAAAT? Sakura chan why are you asking me THAT? It was a mistake! Honesty!"

Sakura's frown made him want to cling to the tree once she leapt to her feet growling, "Just answer the question you idiot! What was it like?"

"I was kissing a guy Sakura chan! What do you THINK it was like?" Naruto blurted out; face mere inches from hers now with his fists clenched behind him.

"And it was an ACCIDENT! Both times were an accident and you and Ino still murdered me for it!"

"Was it bad, good, nasty, what? You didn't answer my question!" Sakura snapped at him. Both their faces blushed bright red. If they were any closer together, their foreheads would be touching.

"HE tasted like revenge! That's what!" Naruto shouted. "It tasted so bitter I wanted to wash my mouth out with soap for a year!"

"What?" Sakura backed away as if he would hit her, turning her back to him so he saw the white circle on the rear of her tunic. Anger faded to more worry seeing her like this. Uh oh, was she going to hit him? Just hurry up and get that 1000 foot punch over with, he silently pleaded. Why did he still want to pull her close, take her arms and show her what first kiss he wanted to give her?

"S… sakura Chan… if I said something wrong I'm sorry!" Naruto instantly blabbered, waving his hands. Still the kunoichi showed her a good view of her back to him, silent. Something Naruto hated even more than seeing her upset or angry. He wished she would turn and scream at him because this was spooky.

"Stop apologizing Naruto. You're telling me the truth right?" Sakura finally said.

"C'mon Sakura chan, I wouldn't lie to you! It wasn't just that he was a guy; it was like kissing someone who'd eaten vegetables! It was yucky! But the second time wasn't SO yucky if you want to know the truth…" he continued, voice less reactive but still charged with urgency to calm her down or at least get her to where she'd act normal and yell at him.

On the other hand, act like the Sakura he knew. At least this time she slowly turned her head to face him, pale green eyes slightly gleaming with what he was glad or hoped weren't tears. "The second time you mean he didn't taste like revenge?"

"Nope. That was an accident too, and he was just pissed," Naruto informed her; giving her a halfhearted grin he hoped would push her back to normalcy.

"That… that's good, I guess," Sakura said, the frown lines lessening in her beautiful face. Many guys would consider Sakura overly masculine, but Naruto looked past that and still saw the girl he'd always loved no matter what.

"S… Sakura chan are you ok? I mean you've asked weird questions in the past but that was WAAAAAY weird!" Naruto worriedly asked, reaching a hand out to her that he expected her to smack away, or accept.

Instead, Sakura reached up and took that hand, sighing. "Naruto I'm NOT going to hit you for pointing that out so relax ok?"

"Thank the will of fire," Naruto sighed in relief, letting his shoulders slump a bit with his pounding heart easing a bit.

Still holding his hand Sakura pondered his slatted eyes looking down at her. He always got that look when he doubted something. "I guess you're wondering why. I can see it written all over your face."

"Well yeah… why ask me what it was like to kiss Sasuke? I mean geez…" Naruto mumbled, not questioning how soft and warm her hand felt in his, but hoping that he wouldn't wake up from whatever nap he must have fallen into.

From beneath her soft pink hair, she peeked a them; looking a lot like the Sakura he saw when he'd pretended to be Sasuke all those years ago. This time his heart pounded for a different reason. "Well… it's because you're the only one of us who ever kissed him. Whom else could I ask? I know I couldn't ask Ino pig."

Laughter bubbled up from Naruto's belly so Sakura tilted her head up at him with a shocked wide-eyed gaze. Still he could see the corners of her lips twitching up from what he thought were a contagious good genuine laugh. "You're still calling her names now, Sakura chan?"

"It's not funny! She still calls me billboard brow!" Sakura grumbled, giving him an evil glare at the same time she clenched his hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just so silly cause your forehead's the perfect size for me to kiss it!" Naruto blurted out before he snapped his mouth shut. Whoops.

Again, Sakura's face twisted into that deadly glare. "WHAT did you say?"

"Uh nothing Sakura chan it's just that I think your forehead's cute! It's part of what makes you so pretty!" Naruto quickly stammered, stepping back. However, Sakura jerked him towards her with that iron grip on his hand.

"It was YOU pretending to be Sasuke that day, wasn't it? You idiot!" Sakura yelled at him, forming her other hand into a fist.

"Now Sakura chan, don't get mad! I was only 12 back then!" Naruto protested. Sweat blistered on his brow in anticipation of that fist cracking into his jaw. Since she grabbed the front of his orange and black jacket with her other hand he knew it was looking more likely.

"I knew there was something fishy about that! Damn it!" Sakura ranted, holding her other fist at her side.

"I'm sorry! It was the only way to get you to notice me! You were always going on about how important he was. That's why I promised to bring him home! Because I knew it was what you wanted!" Naruto shouted back in his defense, something he didn't usually do, but it shocked the heck out of her.

Releasing the jacket Sakura took two steps back, her eyes still wide. Dozens of emotions crossed her face that Naruto could see.

Unsure of what else to do, Naruto bent down and took hold of her cheek. Seizing the time to move in and place his lips on top of hers. It was a chance of a lifetime and he took it despite the consequences. Sure enough, he felt her body stiffen but his hands grasped her upper arms gently. He knew she could escape if she wanted. Nervously her lips fluttered under his kiss he kept chaste but full of the love he'd always wanted to show her.

Sakura didn't respond, but she didn't push him away either. That was promising. Naruto turned his head to the side, brushing his lips over hers left and right. He focused his love, and longing into the gesture before he had to pull back to catch his breath. Releasing her arms, he stepped back and tipped his head down.

"Sorry Sakura chan, but I always wanted to do that. You can hit me if you want to now," Naruto said in the silence, afraid to look her in the face. He opened his eyes anyway to see the top of her head and eyes shaded by her hair.

"I'm sorry Naruto," she mumbled.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, not expecting that answer or the expression on her face that swung up to meet his. Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I don't love you like I love Sasuke," Sakura admitted to him sadly. "Because that's the kiss I always wanted him to give me."

"Yeah… I guess that's what you'd say cause I know you love him," Naruto said sadly, giving her a smile that caused her eyes to release those tears. After he stepped back, he felt her step close to him and wrap her arms tightly around him.

"I wish I did love you like that," Sakura whispered. "With all my heart."

"So do I, Sakura chan, so do I," Naruto muttered. "And that's why I won't give up on my promise no matter what."

Still their arms tightened around one another while they felt the sting of tears. Sakura wouldn't let go, and Naruto didn't want to, winding his arms around her so he held her against his body. She buried her face in his chest, something she had never done much of but she was turning to him for comfort, the sort he always wanted to give.

"I'm so sorry I don't…" she repeated.

"Sakura chan, it's ok. He's my best friend, and I want to bring him back for BOTH of us. You don't have to apologize so please stop ok?" Naruto urged her, rubbing her back.

"We'll both bring him back," Sakura corrected him, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Even though I'm in love with Sasuke, you mean a great deal to me. And the thought of not having you in my life scares me to death."

Hearing that Naruto's heart skipped beats, along with her soft sweet kiss. Yeah, it was second place and it hurt like a bitch. Nevertheless, Sakura cared for him, and it was more than he could hope for in the absence of love. Therefore, he mumbled, "You're a precious person to me, Sakura chan. I'll always love you even if you don't love me."

"I won't ever leave you, Naruto," she mumbled. He could imagine her filling in the last words, not as Sasuke did. It wasn't what either wanted at that moment, but it was enough. They needed each other to get through this dark time.

Friendship and love weren't quite the same but they were still as vital.

As he and Sakura comforted each other, Naruto guessed there may be the slightest hope that she may fall in love with him, but he knew better than to push the issue because he wanted her happiness most of all. Without Sasuke, neither of their lives would be complete.

He wasn't quite sure about the depth of his feelings because it scared him. He loved Sasuke, but what terrified him was how the best of the best Sasuke was to him. He loved them both in unique ways.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I was trying to leave possibilities open and try to stay true to what I saw in the characters. It's up to you what you'd see in what happens next, if Sakura and Naruto fall in love, or Sakura and Sasuke are reuninted, or even Naruto and Sasuke.


	2. Love the One You're With 1

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto created and owns Naruto Shippuden. I don't. It is licensed by Shonen Jump and Viz._

* * *

Wearing the cloaks that wrapped them in their embrace, both shinobi from the hidden leaf ran along the mountain roads. Trees still dominated the area as they out distance between themselves and Yamato. He and Sai had told the blonde-haired person to get Sakura out of the range long enough for her to make the antidote.

Naruto heard a groan from behind him. Spinning around he saw Sakura stumbling to keep up. Sweat covered her face flushed pink with blood. In two steps, he was at her side clutching her shaking body. "Sakura chan, are you ok?"

"Naruto… It's getting worse," she panted, leaning into him. Without question, he scooped her up bridal style.

"I've got you Sakura chan, don't worry. I'll help you find the herbs you need," Naruto reassured her. She clung to his shoulder, nodding though she pressed her legs together tightly. Having Naruto hold her like that was making it worse but at least he was carrying her so it was easier to focus.

"The first herb we need is narcissus… Then silver-vine…" she panted. An overcast sky loomed behind the tall grey cliffs interrupted only by small bushes and coniferous trees.

"Ok Sakura chan, I'm on it…" He reassured her, carrying her to the location of each. Glad for his horticultural knowledge from his gardening she knew they would have everything on her list soon.

Almost six hours later, he had found them a campsite in a clearing ringed by pine trees. Grinding herbs with her mortar and pestle, the pink haired kunoichi sat on a flat rock. Naruto gathered wood for the small fire he already set as he watched her carefully.

"Sakura chan," he murmured, sitting down on the rock next to her. "Are you ok?"

"I've got everything I need, just making the extract… Now…" she whispered to him.

"Right, the lean-to's almost done," Naruto reassured her, nodding to his clones.

"Thank you… I almost…" she trailed off as she looked up at him with deep jade green eyes. Seeing her under the effects of this toxin was tearing him apart.

The blonde jinchuriki whispered, "Easy Sakura chan… Is there anything else I can do?"

"Help me drink this please," she gasped, both hands shaking from the spreading warmth. Naruto looked back at her through a frosted haze that made his features soft. Carefully he guided the cup to her lips. Frantic seconds later she managed to sip it all.

"There… Now how long till it works?" Naruto asked, brushing back the hair sticking to her sweaty face.

"Ten hours. The pain is already starting to go away. But there's another problem," she stammered.

"It… Do you still want to jump anyone's bones and die if you don't?" Naruto asked nervously. She nodded, gritting her teeth. Wind whipped around the two shinobi crouched on the rocks so Naruto picked her up and carried her into the lean to in front of the fire.

"Thanks," she whispered, still shivering. Because they had to run, they had led some of their camping gear behind, meaning no tent. Naruto wrapped her in one of the blankets from her pack.

"Warm enough, Sakura chan?" Naruto asked, leaning close to preserve body heat.

"Yes… I… I am," Sakura answered him. One of his clones watched firewood while another rigged a trap. Not sure the original crouched next to her she held the ends of the blanket around her. Even though they descended to the level of evergreen, forest from the mountain passes the wind still almost cut right through them like a knife. Bone chillingly cold the weather made the need to be close paramount.

Dark blue eyes stared into angry green ones. Grabbing his hand in a gloved fist Sakura hissed, "Naruto you idiot… I need…"

Scared of that fierce look that told him he would be clobbered Naruto asked, "What Sakura chan? Just tell me and I'll get it for you!"

The medical ninja used that arm to lever herself up and climb into his lap. Naruto was not sure if she was possessed, if he was daydreaming or this was a trick. However, when he tried to push her away, she wrapped her thighs around him. Beneath the lean to on one of the other blankets, Naruto almost fell backwards with his lap full of writhing kunoichi.

"Sakura chan what are you doing!" he asked, conflicted about how much he wanted her there and how much she would hurt him later when she came to her senses.

"Just shut up and please help me! Kiss me, touch me Naruto," she panted. The Uzumaki could see how big her pupils were.

Still convinced he was dreaming he held her by the hips and joked, "So, you comfy now Sakura chan?"

Into the groove of his neck and shoulder, she pressed her face. Both her arms wrapped him in a crushing hug. She whispered, "Naruto… I need… You!"

"Huh?" was all his overloaded brain could muster him to reply.

Lifting her head from him, she glared into his face and growled, "You heard me! You always wanted me anyway so now you have the chance! I need you!"

Face fused into an awkward grin he stammered, "I'm dreaming right?"

The pink haired kunochi grabbed him by the cheek, hissing. "No you're not!"

"Nice joke Sakura can but either you're nuts, I'm asleep or yore possessed by a…"

His eyes turned white as he tried to push her away and screamed, "Ghost! Aaaaagh you're possessed!"

Knocking him flat so she straddled him she hissed, "You idiot! It's the side effect… Again"

"Sakura chan… But… Didnt you take the antidote. Cause I'm gonna clobber them and send them straight to hell!" Naruto ranted, going from spooked to pissed in under a second.

"Will you shut up and listen?" Sakura hollered. "I need you or I'm going to explode!"

Shaking in fear and anger, Naruto blinked at her teary red eyes. Sure, she panted heavily and clung to him but… wasn't it a dream?

Instead of pushing her away again, Naruto wrapped both arms around her and hugged her in a crushing tight embrace. He sat so she straddled him and positioned her bottom in the triangle of his legs. "Sakura chan! But the potion…"

"Only took away the pain. But not all the desire. I've tried so hard to hold back but I can't…"

"Sakura chan…" Naruto murmured softly. His blue eyes glimmered down at hers sick with worry until she grasped his cheek and pulled their mouths together. Against his lips, hers desperately pressed so it was near impossible for the kunoichi to refuse him. Sighing Naruto claimed the mouth of his lifetime unrequited crush.

"Mmmmm…" Sakura moaned, licking at his closed mouth. She parted, panting up at him.

"Sakura chan… What else can I do?" Naruto asked hoarsely. She saw how his eyes fluttered halfway shut.

"Kiss me more," she urged. Unable to refuse her, Naruto aligned their mouths and gave her a warm sweet kiss that caused her toes to curl.

Undeniable lust bloomed into wanton desire. She panted. "Naruto what are you waiting for?"

"Because I've wanted you do much but this isn't how," he rasped, cradling her neck and rocking her.

"If you don't," the pink haired kunoichi told him, pulling away to cup his whiskered cheek in her gloved hand. "I'll die."

"But… You don't love me, you love Sasuke," the blonde-haired person scolded her, grasping her wrist to pull that hand away. "I can't have sex with you unless its love!"

"Naruto if you don't do this we'll never find Sasuke!" she protested.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one other than Kakashi sensei I trust the most," she trailed off, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"All right, Sakura chan, but since it's you it's not just sex," Naruto warned her. He pulled her into another kiss that surprised her.

Not the kiss but how chaste and firm it was. _Why are his lips so soft?_ She slipped her tongue between the seams of them hoping to taste deeper because she was so hungry. Nevertheless, once she coaxed them open his tongue thrust into her mouth. At once, he angled his face and slid that tongue over the roof of her mouth. Sakura whimpered at the intensity.

"Mmmm," he hummed in the same way he did when enjoying his favorite ramen. Both embarrassing and cute. Shrugging off his long sage coat he put it down, then rolled over on top of her. She gasped for breath once he released her lips, gaping up at the blonde sitting to the side of her hip with his one arm tossed over her body and the other propping him up.

Two thoughts crossed her mind. One was how handsome he looked and two was how good of a kisser he was. "Naruto? How did you learn to kiss?"

He cheerfully grinned with that annoying self-confidence. "I just did my best because I always wanted to kiss you like that. Don't worry I know what to do next!"

"That's not what I'm worried about you big pervert!" she growled.

"Then what?" he asked innocently. "Am I going too fast?"

Blood flushed through her face turning it the same shade as her hair. "I thought you'd just rip off my clothes and do it by now!"

"Do you want me to do that, Sakura chan? Cause since it's you I kind of want to take my time so your first is really good," he protested, frowning with a pout between ridiculous and cute.

Sakura rolled her eyes but saw how vulnerable he was. This was far more than a fuck. It was real to him. Sudden pangs of guilt wracked her for she was giving him his heart's desire: her.

"I promise it'll be worth the wait so next time we can go fast!" he said with a smirk.

Sakura reached up at the same time he leaned down. The loose ends of his hitai-ate straps dangled in her face. She closed her eyes to block out the comically exaggerated pursed lips. However, when they touched hers she melted. They were soft.

* * *

The first half hour he unzipped and kissed each part he exposed. Sakura felt herself screaming for more, for the touches were torturously far from enough. He eagerly let her undo his clothes so she ran her hands over that gloriously muscled chest. His necklace hit her in the nose so she licked and kissed it reverently.

They were soon naked and she blushed at his lusty looks, covering her own womanhood. All she had to do to distract herself was gape at those silly print boxers. "Don't worry Sakura chan you're beautiful…" He whispered.

"Then why did you say I hadn't changed you idiot?" She growled tugging his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sakura chan! It was a stupid mistake," he yelped until she let go.

"Ok fine, I forgive you for now," she mumbled. He bent down and started licking her breasts like she feared, yet he did not pull or bite. That tongue of his was surprisingly delicate.

She slid one foot down kneading him with with her toes. Surprised at the size of his passion she shivered. Smirking around a nipple the Uzumaki sucked and tongued the now pert peak. He hadn't forced her legs apart because he seemed so captivated by her small breasts.

"Don't be shy Sakura chan, your breasts are the best," said Naruto, poking his head up. His fingers now took the place of his mouth, twisting and pulling like she always feared he would if given the chance. It felt so damn good, far too good! Rolling over he sat up, took that foot she used to tease him, and tossed it over his hip. Judging from the way he expertly touched her she concluded he knew how to prepare a woman.

"I'm going nuts… If you don't hurry up I'll strangle you!" She hissed in need.

"I just need to..." he began but Sakura's hand on his mouth stopped that.

"I am a disciple of Tsunade. I can use chakra and take care of that," she said sweetly but Naruto could tell from her gaze that playtime was over. He removed one hand from her to hike his boxers down and show her all of him.

Sakura blinked and felt her heart pound to see his beautifully tanned body so thick and strong even though he was shorter then most shinobi his age. She actually giggled a bit taking hold of him barely in one hand.

"Sakura chan, that feels so good," he moaned exactly as she imagined he would and that made her grin. So focused on that sound she was that his hand grasping hers was annoying.

The medical ninja scowled. "What?"

"If you turn on your belly it will be easier since it's your first time with me," Naruto said shyly.

"Oh…" Sakura trailed off, all set to yell at him because she realized he was right. He made a pillow of his jacket and positioned her to lie down on her stomach. That placement of the bundle brought her bottom up in the air so her legs spread more easily.

"I'm ready," she called out, glad for the unzipped sleeping bag under her bare skin. Behind her she sensed him kneel down and run a reassuring hand over her back and hip.

"Here it comes, Sakura chan," said Naruto, as he joined them together gently. Sakura almost lost her mind to pleasure as they began to make love.

A long while later after a blustering climb to bliss, he shifted so she lay on top of him. His arms locked possessively around her as he lightly snored. Sakura reached over to untie his hitai-ate from around his brow. Carefully she folded it and undid hers before she set both next to each other to the side.

Even though she shivered, he was so warm she could not freeze. Panting she stretched out and nudged his cheek to wake him. A residual burn of desire still tinged her and from what she knew about the Kyuubi inside him affecting his body, she knew he could go for hours.

"Mm, how are you feeling Sakura chan?" he asked gently, caressing her cheek.

Forcing tears out of her eyes, she gave him a small smile. "Pretty good, actually."

"Hehehe, I'm glad," Naruto cooed, rubbing his forehead to hers.

After sharing a few long deep kisses, he insisted that he wanted to share a sleeping bag. Sakura could not stay awake long enough to complain.


	3. Love the One You're With 2

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto created and owns Naruto Shippuden. I don't. It is licensed by Shonen Jump and Viz._

* * *

When Sakura next opened her eyes, she saw orange and yellow merged with shadows. Once her vision cleared, she glanced around at the fire, the lean to, and red clothes folded next to his orange and black jacket. It wasn't horrible, just awkward. Head tossed to one side his mouth opened enough to drool from the corner.

"Naruto, wake up," she hissed, embarrassed but feeling extremely good.

"Hehe that tickles Sakura chan," he giggled until his blue eyes popped open.

"Finally you woke up," she mumbled. Naruto reached down past her hips to unzip the sleeping bag.

"You cold?" He asked, rubbing at one eye.

"A little," she mumbled.

Naruto reached above his head and grabbed his orange and black jacket. "Here Sakura chan, put this on."

Not quite looking at him she sat up enough so she could slip it one and zip it up over her shivering torso. Glad for the modesty she glanced nervously down at him.

"Hehe… S… Sakura chan… You're not gonna kill me now are you?" He nervously laughed trying to sit up.

"No idiot," Sakura sighed, tightening her grip on him. "I was just cold, but your jacket helps enough so I don't freeze.

"Then you… You wanna do it again and you liked it?" Naruto asked, looking down so his bangs obscured his eyes.

"Would I still be doing this with you living without broken bones if I didn't?" Sakura snapped.

"Yosh!" Naruto whooped, further embarrassing her as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. Sakura seized a handful of his spikes in one hand, then flattened her other on his back.

Thankful for his jacket kept her from shivering in the cool wind though her hips and inside boiled deliciously warm. Sakura broke the kiss to get a breath in, panting, "Naruto, this time can we go a little slower?"

"Whatever you want Sakura chan," Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes in bliss.

"Yes… Just like that… Don't stop Naruto," she pleaded.

"Look at me, Sakura chan," Naruto urged, boring his blue eyes into hers.

"R… Right…" She stammered as she realized he wanted to remember every moment of this.

* * *

Hours later Sakura dozed, happier then she had felt during most of her life. After what had last happened she had fallen asleep before him. Strangely, the sleeping bag did not feel so tight around her.

She could hear him singing from a distance. Probably blissfully happy because he had finally had his way with her. Just what they were going to do next was going to be awkward. Her first impulse was to pretend it did not happen.

"Naruto?" she called out, sitting up. Still she wore his jacket, but needed to grab a pair of leggings from her pack quickly. If she stayed inside the sleeping bag she could slip them on without baring her legs to the elements. Once she put both on she frantically glanced around more.

"Hungry Sakura chan?" he asked cheerfully. She had not seen such a big grin on his face since he had mastered the Razenshuriken. He wore his orange pants, a blue shirt overtop thermal underwear, and his bandanna tied around his brow.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks to you I'm sore!"

"Sorry Sakura chan," he grinned, rubbing his neck after he passed her a cup of instant ramen. Too hungry to refuse she took it and thanked him.

"I won't walk straight for a week, idiot," Sakura complained, slurping up the food hungrily. While ramen was heavy, it was the perfect thing after he screwed her brains out. In one hand Naruto carried his own container. She saw that he put the pot over a grating on the fire to boil water.

"Oops… I couldn't help it. You are just so great Sakura chan!" He beamed, sitting next to her to rub his cheek to hers. Great, now she would poke holes in a very happy jinchuriki's mood in a second.

She sighed. "Naruto… I…"

"Sakura chan, I know you're gonna say it never happened but… I cannot take that. Sorry…" He apologized.

Between the horns of a dilemma, Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. It was good, but would Naruto be okay with just a physical relationship? She could be, but knew to reject him now would be a crushing blow. "About that, Naruto. The next time you'd better warn me in advance if you're going to be so rough."

Instantly his serious face lit up. "Sure thing Sakura chan."

"We… We will need to take it one-step at a time. I… I want to keep it a secret for now?" Sakura muttered. "I… I…"

"It's ok Sakura chan," he murmured, bending down nervously for a kiss. She pecked him on the mouth but let it linger. Gods it felt good just to be close even if he was not Sasuke. To be held and loved, even if she loved another. For all he had done Sakura wanted him to have her for as long as he needed.

"I'm yours… Until we find Sasuke. I… I need you even if…" she stammered.

"Sakura chan, however you want me I'll be there for you," Naruto said softly. "Thank you… For letting me get close… Even if you don't love me."

"Naruto…" she murmured, grabbing his cheek to kiss him. He took the ramen cup from her and set it down so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Wanna sit in my lap?" he offered.

"Of course idiot. You're more comfortable then the ground," Sakura rolled her eyes, scrambling onto his lap so he could wrap both arms around her and share their warmth. He grabbed the other ramen cup nearby and reached around her to eat it. No sense of personal space but Sakura could live with it.

"You're just a bottomless pit," she quipped. "How many more containers do I have to get you when we get back? 20?"

"Well, about 25. But they are in sale," he chuckled, slurping up more.

"I'm going to insist you eat whatever I put in front of you, got it?" Sakura said in a thinly veiled threat. He grabbed the blanket one handed and tossed it around his and her shoulders so they were snug. She noticed to do this one handed he had held the chopsticks and ramen cup together in his other hand.

"I'll eat whatever you cook Sakura-chan," Naruto giggled, giving her the thumbs up. Sighing she wiped the bits of food off his mouth with a paper napkin. Despite this, she found herself smiling the slightest bit. Sure Naruto was loud but he was reliable, warm and thought the world of her. Under her, he felt calm and relaxed just like any man who had the best sex of his life.

"You comfy Sakura chan?"

"Yes but aren't you cold without your jacket?" she asked.

Arms wrapping around her he chuckled, "Nope. Besides I like how it looks on you."

Sakura closed her eyes leaning into the warmth. Always the jinchuriki radiated so much heat that she couldn't about complain being cold sharing a bed or sleeping bag with him. From somewhere she heard the distinctive hiss of static. Scrambling on Naruto's lap, she hunted around.

"I got it, Sakura chan," Naruto reassured her, digging through one of the packs. He put the radio around his neck and fitted the earpiece. Sakura leaned into him, knowing that it was most likely Yamamoto Taicho and Sai on the other end.

When Sakura heard Yamato's voice she tensed in the blonde's lap. Around her body his arm tightened. Whether intentional or not she could climb off it unless she used her chakra enhanced strength.

"We read you loud and clear taicho," she said aloud trying to mask the waver in her voice. On her belly the blonds hand was warm and soft. So much so that she almost hated herself at the thought of entering things with him without it being 100 percent.

He kept asking if she was comfy, and she was. Like she fit perfectly into his lap and only just found out. Naruto was like a virus invading her life, or so she always thought. Now she wondered if Sasuke was the virus and Naruto was the vaccine.

"Naruto knock it off you idiot," She hissed. "I am not a plushie."

He pouted. "But Sakura chan…"

She clunked him on the head lightly. "I can't breathe, idiot!"

"Owww Sakura chan!" Naruto whined, rubbing his head as she got out of his lap.

"Are you two fighting again?" queried Yamato's voice, causing Naruto to wince and imagine that scary stare.

Spinning around she bent in, rest her hand on Naruto's shoulder and hastily stammered, "Everything is fine taicho!"

"Yeah everything's great," Naruto cheered.

"Shh don't sound so blasted happy," she hissed clapping a hand over his mouth as she sat on his lap crosswise.

"Mmph!" he protested while she undid the radio from around his neck with her other hand.

"Yamato Taicho we will meet at the rendezvous point in six hours…" Sakura blurted out.

Static crackled for a second. "Understood. Yamato Taicho out."

Under her tongue swept Naruto's finger and she glared at him removing her hand from his mouth. He glanced up at her pouting. "What was that about? Whaddya mean too happy dattebayo?"

"We don't want to tip people off, you know how Sai can get," she grumbled.

"But why can't I be happy?" Naruto continued, sticking his bottom lip out further.

"Because I want to keep it our private business," mumbled Sakura. "I didn't say you couldn't be happy, I just said tone it down a few notches."

Naruto heaved a large sigh. "Ok, ok I'll try Sakura chan, but it won't be easy. But tell me are we still dating?"

"Yes, idiot. But when we're around the others if you grab any inappropriate places…" Sakura warned.

One of his arms curled around her shoulder. "Ok! I'll try but it's hard to keep my hands off you because you're so sexy, Heheh…"

Sakura's shoulders rose and fell with her sigh. "Pervert… Just like your master."

"Can't we even hold hands around other people?" Naruto asked plaintively.

"Yes… We can," she relented, hating how his face creased like a hurt dog whacked with a newspaper. Inner Sakura was screaming at her to do something quickly.

Once cloudy blue eyes sparkled a bit. The hint of a smile formed on Naruto's lips. "Can… can we go on a date then when we get back?"

"All right, all right, but don't give me that pathetic look! It's embarrassing," Sakura grumbled, wincing at him. "How old are you anyway?"

"Whoopee! YES Sakura chan!" Naruto cried out almost spilling her out of his lap.

"Uhhh did I make the biggest mistake of my life," Sakura mumbled, slapping a hand in front of her face.

* * *

Yamato pulled his cloak more securely around his shoulders against the chilly morning wind. He was glad that Naruto and Sakura were all right, but hoped they had kept warm despite the chill. Behind him walked Sai, with a look of concern on his stoic face.

"I hope this is the right expression of worry," Sai said to Yamato as they came around the mountain road that Sakura and Naruto had just 24 hours before.

"Don't sweat it Sai. What matters is that you're trying. I'll feel much more relieved when we see them intact…" said Yamato.

"If we catch them having sex it would be awkward," Sai murmured, noticing Yamato's wide-eyed look in interest.

"Ahem, let's not jump to conclusions, shall we, Sai?"

Hair whipping in the wind, Sai gave one of his patented fake smiles and flipped through the pink covered book in his hands. He then said, "It was merely a joke, Taicho."

Yamato managed to give him a slight smirk and motioned him to hurry. His wood clone had told him that Sakura and Naruto were only less than a quarter kilometer away. Plus the smoke from a fire acted like a beacon leading the way.

Within the next fifteen minutes both shinobi spotted the telltale shape of a clearing and a lean to. Wearing a bright orange jumpsuit Naruto waved frantically at them. Next to him stood a cloaked figure with pink hair waving as well.

"Sakura! Naruto!" called Yamato, rushing up towards the campsite. A small fire still burned sufficiently to generate the smoke they'd seen earlier.

"Hey over here!" shouted Sakura with a hoarser voice that caused the ROOT agent to raise his eyebrows in curiosity. Out again came the book for reference.

"I'm very glad you're all right, hag," said Sai as he grinned and reached them.

Eyebrow twitching Sakura gritted, "Sai, how many times have I told you NOT to…"

"Whoa, easy Sakura chan!" the blond urged, grabbing her upper arms to hold her back.

Yamato gave them all a spooky stare before he said, "Now do I have to lock you in the cage or are we going home without an argument?"

"No Yamato Taicho!" Naruto and Sakura protested hugging each other. Again the Root agent raised an eyebrow to this.

Dusting his hands off Yamato gave them a last dose of his scary face. He then walked past them to where they had extinguished their fire and left their lean to in place. With a critical eye he examined its construction while Sakura and Naruto let go of one another.

Close to the blonde shinobi Sai moved, murmuring, "I'm glad you are ok, Naruto."

"Thanks Sai. I appreciate that," Naruto murmured.

"So did you and the hag have a good time together?"

Wearing a telltale grin Naruto chuckled giving him the thumbs up. "What do you think?"

Sakura snarled, glaring back at them. "WHAT was that?"

"N… nothing Sakura chan!" Naruto quickly blurted out waving his hands violently before himself.

From over by the lean to, Yamato's loud voice cut in over their little squabble. "Naruto, Sakura, I want to congratulate you on a job well done. Seems you've been working on your survival skills."

He tossed a pack towards Naruto who caught it. Excitedly the blonde fastened it onto his back using the strap around his waist again. "Thanks Yamato Taicho!"

"Next time take your gear with you before you run off trying to play hero, all right, Naruto?" suggested the wood user, giving him a knowing look.

Naruto tried to suppress the blush. "Right, I'll remember."

In fact Naruto and Sakura both noticed the glow on one another's faces they were sure that other people would whisper about. Especially Sai who was trying to learn social graces by reading through books. With the Root member it was hit or miss. Sakura provided the hits whenever he missed.

"Usually such a healthy glow indicates sexual satisfaction. Should I make red bean rice for both of you?" Sai asked, leafing through pages.

Sweat poured instantly down Naruto and Sakura's foreheads when they chorused, "WHAT?"

"Both of you show all the signs of…"

"Sai, KNOCK it off! Anyway it's none of your…" Sakura snapped at him.

Immediately Sai hid behind the blond, still holding up his book. "But as your teammate it is my business because I'm your comrade aren't I?"

"I uh… well… uh…" Naruto began, stammering nervously while Sakura gave both of them the death ray stares.

"Sai is right. What you do is your own personal business, but as long as it doesn't interfere with the team, you have my blessing," Yamato coughed.

"WHAT are you going on about? It's MY personal business! And nothing happened!" Sakura cried out.

"Nothing at all!" Naruto finished, waving his hands so rapidly it seemed he would take flight.

"Usually denial of such activities is confirmation. Yes, it's clear you had sex," Sai said with a smile of self-satisfaction looking up from his book.

"SAIIII, I'm gonna…" began Naruto.

Yamato's scary face returned in full force. Naruto and Sakura huddled next to each other gripping one another's hand in fear. "AHEM! Do I have to lock you into the cage again? Sai, I'm sure if there's anything Naruto and Sakura want to tell you they'll let you know. Until we reach Konoha the subject is closed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said Sai nodding. "I merely was trying to be a good comrade."

"Then do so when I'm not around please, with regard to THAT subject?" Yamato mumbled, turning off his expression to replace it with a normal albeit uncomfortable one.

"You two have my blessing," the member of ROOT whispered, positioning himself between his two teammates.

"Sai… do you want me to clobber you?" Sakura hissed as Naruto grabbed her once more and held her back.

"Sai, I don't think I can hold her back much longer," Naruto murmured to his friend, cupping a hand over his mouth.

Yamato's voice echoed from the trail ahead of them. "TEAM 7! Fall in! I want to make it back to Konoha as soon as possible!"


	4. Love the One You're With 3

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto created and owns Naruto Shippuden. I don't. It is licensed by Shonen Jump and Viz._

* * *

On the way back Sakura and Naruto walked alongside one another some of the time while at other times with Sai between them. It was difficult not to want to grab Sakura and shower her with kisses, though it was still another day back to Konoha. Just what form their relationship would continue to take seemed up in the air to her, but definite for the blonde.

Sakura excused herself to 'powder her nose' and slipped into the woods behind a tree. Yamato's hands formed a jutsu as he chanted, "Wood style house jutsu…"

Near the stream she knew that Sai was fishing for dinner at the same time Naruto collected firewood. Yamato would need a bit of rest after forming their shelter for the evening. At least they'd have a decent roof over their head instead of freezing in a lean to.

Leaves and twigs crackled underfoot near Sakura. She had finished her business and whirled around with a kunai in hand just in case. Nothing. Across her face a huge frown crept. Both pale green eyes flickered back and forth for any sight of her stalker.

"Sakura chan…" someone whispered and Sakura's elbow slammed into her attacker's gut before it registered who it was.

"Whoooof!" Naruto yelped, crashing back into the trees.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Sakura hissed, rushing over towards where he landed.

"Owww, Sakura chan, is that any way to say hi?" the blonde groaned, rubbing his stomach.

"If you're going to sneak up on me it's bound to happen," Sakura scolded him, and then extended a hand towards where she had just pegged him. "Now just stay still and let me heal you."

"Geez, you sure know how to make an impact," Naruto began.

"WHAT?" Sakura began to growl but Naruto bent in and kissed her on her forehead. The very body part he thought was kissable that she was dissatisfied with.

"I mean I should uh… know better how to greet a lady," Naruto blurted out.

"That's better," Sakura mumbled, surprised he had taken the time to distract her with a kiss and try and correct his speech blunder. Stupid kiss! It was going to make life VERY difficult.

Once more his lips kissed her on the forehead, lingering more this time. Sakura froze at the unexpected tenderness while her hands glowed green. He wasn't touching her anywhere inappropriately except for the gently kisses he showered down her cheek while she crouched there.

"Oh knock it off," she grumbled half-heartedly. Naruto remembered Sai telling him that sometimes a woman meant the OPPOSITE of what she was saying, except in the case where NO meant NO.

"Aww, can't I at least kiss you when nobody's looking?" Naruto wheedled, wrapping an arm around her. "You can sit in my lap instead of on the dirty ground."

"Honestly you're such a baby," Sakura muttered, but she settled down in his lap because it was less awkward than crouching to continue healing his bruised gut. For now she let the blonde gently kiss her on the cheek and forehead because it did feel good, she didn't want him to stop, and she missed the touch she suddenly came to crave.

"Sakura chan," he rasped in a lower tone that struck a chord inside her. Instantly she felt that tingle of need. Stupid memories. That was the very voice he used when they were about to take things to the next level.

Still the specter of Sasuke hovered over their coupling. She was sure she wouldn't completely get him out of her mind whenever the blonde touched or held her. However it was silently understood between them that she had said she would have him until they brought Sasuke back. Just which one of them was being selfish having this relationship she wasn't sure of? Was it Naruto for insisting that it was all or nothing, or was it her for going along with loving him and only him?

"You're looking at me weird," she mumbled the moment before he raised a hand to her cheek.

"Can I kiss you Sakura chan?" he whispered. "Just for a little bit before we go back to camp?"

Nestled in his lap Sakura relented and mumbled, "Fine, but we shouldn't take forever or…"

Any further protests vanished behind his soft pursed lips covering hers. It was embarrassingly silly but endearing so she closed her eyes and enjoyed the result. One chase touch of the lips blossomed into a deeper kiss the instant she thrust her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Her hand smoothed up and down over his stomach despite the fact she finished healing it. Now Naruto roamed his hands over her shoulders and back but avoided her front and lower down. Releasing her from the kiss to breathe Naruto nuzzled her cheek with his and admired the dazed look that came across her face.

"Hmmmm," Naruto murmured, bending in for another kiss. One hand roamed down over her belly to rub it while he felt her rubbing his muscular chest through the cloth of his orange and black jacket. Now that she had worn it for a bit, it was less likely he'd change to a different outfit.

"Now behave, I don't want to start something we can't finish," she warned him though her hands were playing with the zipper and tugging it down so she could see the blue T shirt underneath.

"Mmm hmmm?" hummed the blonde in answer, amused by what she said and what she did. Sakura swung a leg around so she straddled his lap with her bottom in the triangle of his folded legs.

Trying to keep a frown on her face despite Naruto gently caressing her face and belly she mumbled, "I mean it, Naruto, either it's quick or…"

"I can wait a bit," Naruto murmured while rubbing his hand over her chest the slightest bit. Sakura saw a quick flash of Sasuke's face looking at them in the back of her mind. Instantly she tensed up in Naruto's arms. At once Naruto stopped touching her to focus on wrapping her in a comforting embrace.

He held her the way she always wished Sasuke would. Why was it so hard and why did she feel so torn. Sakura buried her face in Naruto's jacket so she could smell his familiar scent. His blonde hair tickled her cheek and ear in a comfortingly familiar way. Naruto murmured, "I miss Sasuke too, Sakura chan."

"I can't get him out of my mind. He's always there," she confessed, lips tickling his ear.

"He's also there, looking at me, Sakura chan," Naruto rasped, pulling away to cup her cheek. "I know that you're thinking about him when I touch you like this, and I'm ok with that. I just want whatever you can give and share with me. It's enough to get the chance to love you."

Tears shimmered in Sakura's eyes. She snapped, "You idiot! Why are you making it so easy for me?"

Since she gritted her teeth and gave him that scary look Naruto simply tried kissing her. Sakura let out a whimper and leaned into his kiss, digging her hands into his hair.

"So, how's the sex?" asked Sai. Both of them jumped apart to see the ink user standing near them with a curious look on his face.

"SAI! Damn it! Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Sakura yelled.

"You two should be more careful. I could be the enemy," Sai reminded them. "If you're going to have sex in the middle of the w…"

Immediately Sakura's face flushed crimson. "We were NOT having sex!"

Yet again Naruto had to grab Sakura to hold her back from pummeling Sai. "We didn't even have our clothes off for crying out loud!" Naruto grumbled.

"Ahem, I just wanted to be helpful and point out how you need to keep from leaving yourself vulnerable," Sai told them as he watched the blond reach down to help Sakura up.

After that, Sakura and Naruto shied away from sneaking off. Both didn't want their teammate to sneak up on them again, nor incite the critical eye of their team captain in case they let things distract them.

* * *

Only a day left before they approached the gates of the village hidden in leaves, Sakura felt a hand brushing hers. She glanced up to see Naruto's hand dangling near hers. Having given up on rendezvous in the woods or even outside of the norm, she had found stolen kisses and smiles were as effective as full body contact.

What scared her was being discovered like earlier.

"Naruto?" she mumbled in a stern tone.

He frowned at her glare, shaking his head so the ends of his headband flopped back and forth. "But you said we could date! And holding hands is part of that."

"I don't think that…" she got out, but saw his crushed look. Turning away, he walked more quickly so he moved ahead of the team. The contrast of orange on black always looked so striking on his handsome figure. One she had seen every square inch of, around and inside her. Deep inside her in fact. She blushed at the memory.

"Then you didn't really mean it, Sakura chan?" he asked sadly. His words triggered a memory of what had happened just before their trip. He had been in the clinic and sneaked up behind her that day.

Next to her she could sense Sai creeping. He held a book in his hand and pointed to a passage. "Ahem, but a woman playing with a man's heart is a delicate matter."

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Sai, come on."

His fingers flipped pages in the book that he shoved in front of her face. "Here it says that sometimes when women are indecisive about where their feelings lie, some events can trigger an over the top response."

Sakura's ample forehead wrinkled in a scowl. Narrowing her pale green eyes she struggled to read the smaller script. Yet another one of Sai's books that he insisted on consulting for how to fit in with his teammates. Someone without emotions found it difficult to relate, but at least she gave him credit for trying. "What are you getting at, Sai?"

"Well not to be indelicate, but Naruto DID tell me about that time in the hospital before you came on this trip?"

A fierce blush covered Sakura's face as she whirled around on him. "He WHAT?" she yelped.

"Well… I did ask him why you two were very quiet towards one another at first," murmured Sai. "And I had him fill out a little questionnaire in one of the books to give advice."

Blood boiling Sakura grabbed Sai by the front of his jacket. Both her eyes seemed to turn white with anger as she yelled, "You did a QUESTIONARE? On my private business?"

Immediately branches sprung up from the ground and wrapped around her arms to hold them in place. Other limbs twisted around Sai, pulling him away from her grip. Startled and stunned Sakura blinked into the stern scary face of their captain.

"Haruno is there something wrong?" he asked in a scary whisper.

"N… no, Taicho!" she stammered out as before. Sai shook his head no. Naruto had spun around, mouth ready to spew out something but he too trembled in his sandals. All three team members nodded in the affirmative.

Yamato nodded in satisfaction at their answers. With a gesture he cancelled his wood jutsu from around Sakura and Sai's wrists. "Good, now let's get going. Voices low, and tempers even. That's the key, right?"

Rubbing her wrists Sakura nodded. The former member of ROOT did as well, resuming their march after Naruto and Yamato. A few minutes of silence later, Sakura mumbled, "What did he tell you, Sai?"

The ink user glanced back into the book before he recounted. "He mentioned he was joking around, and you overreacted."

"Well if you had been in my shoes…" she began.

"Your unique perspective would be welcome before I make a full judgment and give advice according to the book," Sai agreed.

* * *

_Inside the hospital, Sakura had been helping to perform routine exams on shinobi. There the blonde had sneaked in and grinned at her back. Naruto stepped behind Sakura, nosing into the pinkette's hair. Feeling his hot breath on her neck Sakura paused for a moment. She felt his arms locking around her waist and his nose inhaling at the junction of shoulder and neck._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura growled._

_"Smelling you," Naruto whispered one moment. The next she felt his absence and spun around, seeing him standing back across the exam room_

_"Have you lost your mind?" Sakura demanded, crossing the room to seize him by his jacket front._

_"Well I knew you'd hit me so that's why I'm standing over here," he chuckled._

_"You just assaulted me to smell me?" she cried out._

_"You don't let anyone close to you, Sakura chan, unless it's on your terms," he sullenly mumbled. "And I stopped the second I felt you tense."_

_Sakura glared at him and dragged him forward. Her lips crashed forcefully into his and she ravaged his mouth with her tongue. Both hands gripped his shoulders and she dragged him down so their chests rubbed. Naruto's hands wrapped around her and she felt his tongue darting into her mouth teasingly._

_"See how you like it," Sakura panted, parting for breath._

_"I did, Sakura chan," the blonde confessed, keeping his hands on neutral territory. "Cause it's you kissing me…"_

_"You are even more stupid than I thought," Sakura grumbled, leaping up to see what he would do. Naruto grasped her hips and pulled her into his body to steady her so neither of them fell. Both his arms looped around her torso to hold her securely._

_"Sakura chan?" he murmured in confusion, still holding her out of nervousness of what she would do next. He didn't dare drop her and putting her down would mean risking touching parts of her body accidentally._

_She still licked her lips from his kiss. Naruto's eyes darkened in confusion and she took the moment to steal another. Prying his mouth open she thrust her tongue into his mouth again and ravaged him. Naruto's breath hissed through his nose and he didn't falter holding her there effortlessly. Why did he have to be so good at kissing?_

_"Sit down there," she whispered, head reeling from the kiss._

_"Are you sure… Sakura chan? I dunno what you think you're doing but…" Naruto stammered._

_"Just sit down over there," she snapped, secretly relishing a very startled Naruto. He backed over to the exam table and then sat on it. Sakura tightened her grip around his waist and settled on his lap._

_"Sakura chan… Just what's going on here?" Naruto asked, frowning. "You feeling ok?"_

_"Your lap is more comfortable than the floor," she said seriously._

_Another protest vanished with her fierce kiss, hands tunneling in his hair. He responded with a soft kiss that melted her and relaxed her grip. He then pulled back with a serious scowl on his face._

_"Sakura chan, you should stop teasing me," Naruto warned. "It's not nice if you don't mean it."_

_"You sniffed me first," she countered. Naruto then let go of her and looked down to the side._

_"Stop it Sakura chan, unless you really mean it. Please…" Naruto said through a clenched jaw. Sakura immediately got off his lap and felt the sting of tears. She had gone overboard showing him a lesson, and had hurt him._

_"I… I'm sorry Naruto," she stammered, squeezing her hands tightly._

_"Your fists don't hurt as much as that does," he mumbled, letting his feet drop to the floor._

_That look in his eyes caused her heart to ache in shame. Coming close to him she called out, "Naruto I owe you an apology. I only seem to be good at hurting you…"_

_He turned around with that same hurt puppy expression, and rested his hand on hers that touched his arm. "I forgive you Sakura chan."_

_Flabbergasted she demanded, "So easily? But why?"_

_Just as easily he moved it away and said, "Because you're Sakura chan."_

_He turned to exit the room but felt her hand seize his arm. "Take me for ramen. I mean it."_

_"I… Think it's better if I left. I bugged you enough," Naruto said, shaking his head no. "I don't want you to come cause you feel sorry for me. See ya later, Sakura chan."_

_Understanding dawned like a blossom opening in her head. It was out of pity and her desire to apologize for a rash decision. Yet she had hurt him, and now the line she had drawn was blurred due to confusion._

* * *

Sakura then went on to tell Sai how for the next day or so they had avoided one another. Neither spoke aloud of the event and she assumed he was giving her the benefit of the doubt. So when they had gotten their orders for the mission they were now finishing, it was as if nothing had happened. Except he seemed more attentive and protective of her.

"So that's what happened," murmured Sakura.

Sai gave her one of his patented smiles she wasn't sure was fake or just to calm things in the face of agitation. "You were playing a game then. Playing with his heart to retaliate."

"Now wait a minute, I was just giving him a taste of the same, not…"

"Are you quite sure? Take a good look at him now. Aren't you falling into the same place now that you've been together with him?" asked Sai, nodding at their teammate.

Now to see him walking a few steps ahead of her she felt the same guilt. He had entrusted her with his heart and it could smash into pieces if she wasn't careful. All her actions had consequences, just like in fairy tales. They were not for children, not the sanitized ones handed down through word of mouth. Not fluffy but dangerous and wild. Fairy-tales were for real, but not in the way she would have thought as a genin.

Seeing Sai's warning, she bit her lip. "I… wasn't playing... Sai."

"Are you sure hag?" Sai asked, earning a glare for using his pet name automatically. Luckly for the ink ninja Sakura didn't hit him. Instead she nodded and picked up her pace.

Walking alongside Naruto she let her hand brush against his. Four strong rough fingers wrapped around her hand warmly.

It was such a simple thing but it caused a big smile that lit up his face like a sunrise after a dark night. He grinned from ear to ear at her with the full joy she blushed from. More than just a trophy she felt like a new gift he wanted to show off to the whole world. Great. So much for keeping it secret. Since Sai caught them a few days ago in the woods they wouldn't hear the end of it.

Hand in hand they continued the walk home. Even through the gates of the village they still strode for the entire world to see. Not ready necessarily to answer all the questioning looks they would get. Yet she did want to be intimate with him again.


End file.
